Speed Dating
by Jexena
Summary: When Angela and Ben open a speed dating club Emmett and Jasper drag Edward to the opening to support their friend. Not that it would hurt to get Edward out and dating again. But what happens when Alice and Rosalie drag Bella there also?
1. How Did I Get Here?

**Chapter One:**

**How did I get here?**

**EPOV**

"Are you crazy?" I yelled at my two best friends. "This is your great idea on how I am going to find 'The One'?" They had most definitely lost their minds this time. I really do not know why I keep letting them talk me into stupid ideas. I guess it is just the fact that at least they have an idea where I am completely stumped. But this was still ridiculous.

"No one said anything about 'The One'." Emmett said crossing his massive arms in front of his chest. "At this point we would settle for a one night stand."

"Edward, how long has it been since you have had a girl?" Jasper asked with a stupid smile on his face. He knew it had been quite a while. After all we all lived in the same apartment. They would know if I had brought anyone to stay the night - or, more importantly, if I had spent the night at anyone else's.

"A while" I answered, not really impressed with either of them. "And this is how you see that happening again? Me, speed talking to ten girls in an hour, and then rating their possibilities. Speed dating is your great idea?"

"Don't worry man. We will be there with you."

"Jasper, is this your twisted way of saying that you two want to give it a go and you are dragging me with you so you are not shamed alone?"

"How does he always figure it out?" Emmett muttered under his breath.

"Listen man, I know this guy that is opening a new club downtown. He invited us to the opening weekend where he is having a speed dating rundown. He said that he has gone through and made sure that the women are all top of the line. They are beautiful women with all kinds of occupations. You are bound to find at least one that you like. Man you can't pass up this opportunity."

"I can and I think I will." How exactly did he make sure that the women were 'top of the line' as Emmett said? This was feeling worse all the time. After Emmett's little explanation I was now feeling a bit sleazy too.

"Edward you are going with us. There is no getting out of it. We leave in one hour. Go get dressed. And don't think that if you don't dress up we will leave you behind. You will only be embarrassing yourself if you look like shit." Emmett said forcefully as he went to his room to change.

It was obvious that I was not getting out of this. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed loudly as I turned to my room to shower and change. I could not believe that they were putting me through this. My only consolation was that they were going down with me. I really wish they weren't putting me through this though. I realize that they are my friends – best friends as a matter of fact – but this was just going too far. Didn't they realize that there was really no 'The One', for us? I would give almost anything for there to be. I am so tired of going out and dating women that are only on my arm for the fact of being the one there. As stupid as it sounds, me being a guy and all, I really wanted that fairy tale ending. I wanted to be the knight in shining armor that saves the girl and makes all her dreams come true. But when those dreams include being the wife of a millionaire just so they could spend your money and do nothing all day … that is not the girl I wanted.

But this was not the way to find her either.

When you are rich and good looking there really is no 'The One'. All you can find then is loose women or gold diggers. I was not interested in either. Now don't get me wrong, I am not conceded. I am just aware of my standing. I have been with and around many a woman that just can't help but tell me how gorgeous I am. After a while it actually can get annoying. You can choose to believe me or not, but this is how I feel.

Don't even get me started on 'The One'. Granted I have no intentions of joining the priesthood. But I have definitely given up on this notion that there is someone out there that is just for me. That is a fairy tale told to small children to help them believe in magic. But magic does not exist. Why do I still want it to deep down though?

At this moment I really would settle for a girl with a brain. Is a small conversation really that much to ask for. Why is it that the only girls that can throw themselves at me are the ones that you can hear the marbles rolling around in their air heads when they flip their hair back? Why do they do that anyway? Who exactly told them that that was sexy?

I really do not expect a total brain. With my looks that really doesn't seem to be possible. However, some faithfulness would also be nice. I do not see how loyalty is so easily traded. This all just shows that I am right and 'The One' is just a fairy tale.

Magic is fake and true love is the longest running joke on the face of the planet.

**BPOV**

I cannot believe that there will be a score card. This is the most humiliating thing these two have put me through. As if this whole thing won't be degrading enough. I am so going to kill Alice and Rosalie. They say that I have been man-less for far too long; just because they have never gone for more than a month without a man.

Not that that means much to me. They are gorgeous and I am not. I still to this day have a hard time believing that we are such good friends. We met in college and have managed to stick together ever since. We have lived together and worked together for years now. We have even managed to set each other up on blind dates.

This, however, is the first time in a long time – years actually – that we are all single at the same time. So Alice, the pixie herself, came up with this great plan to get us all accomplished men in no time. That great idea was speed dating. A friend of ours from college, and her husband, just opened up a new club right around the block from us. They decided, for a grand opening celebration, to get together some of their single friends and try some matchmaking. I really do love Angela, but this is just ridiculous.

The fact that I knew the owner had to be the only reason I was even invited. There is nothing about me that would make me a candidate for anything like this. We got to the club a little early. Angie and Ben wanted us to help set up. They were a little nervous about their big opening night. I suspect that they really just wanted some extra support. We were happy to give it to them though.

Alice signed us up to be in the second grouping. There was going to be three speed dating groups. Alice figured that the first group would be full of the over eager not so gentleman. The third grouping will keep us too long to go get drinks afterword if we hit it off with anyone. Not that I saw that as a possibility.

So now I am getting ready to sit down at a table and see just how much of a fool I can make of myself in five minutes. Then I get to repeat the process all over again another nine times. Isn't my life great?

So this is the rundown that Angela gave us once all the girls had shown up. The guys were sat at the ten tables and would not move. We, on the other hand, each pulled a number out of a bag. The tables were numbered and we would start at the table with the same number. We then had five minutes to talk and then a bell would go off and we would move to the next table. Then the guys would turn in their score cards that say how much they liked us. This is truly a new low. I could not logically find a reason for myself being here. Then tomorrow we would get any official offerings from the guys that liked us as much as we liked them.

But that, of course, is not how Alice planned things. She said to pay attention and that if I really liked someone we would just ask them to join us for drinks afterword. I still wasn't sure this was going to happen. But it is always less painful to go along with Alice.

Well here goes nothing.


	2. The Torture Begins

**Chapter Two:**

**The Torture Begins**

**EPOV**

When we got there we met the other guys that are going to be in the same grouping as us. It wasn't so bad there were actually some pretty cool guys. Or so they seemed at the moment. Emmett and Jasper were having an animated conversation with a guy named Carlisle when I found them at the bar. He was actually pretty cool. He was a surgeon at the local hospital. It seems that he has worked one too many 72 hour shifts and he needed a woman that could stick around through the chaos. I felt even worse for him. This is the best he could come up with for finding a girl. The really sad part is that he seemed like a cool guy.

"Not to sound rude, but this was the best you could come up with for finding someone?" I asked him

"Not exactly," He chuckled "It is a little involved." He said, with a mischievous and knowing smile.

"I have time." I said with a smile of my own. The least I could do is get a good story for my time. I wouldn't be surprised if this was my most interesting conversation of the evening, including my conversation with the guys earlier.

"Well, I happen to know this young lady." He chuckled again. "I have known her for some time as she has an odd knack for getting herself hurt. That is how I originally met her. She came into the hospital after slicing her head open when she fell down some stairs. I sometimes wonder how the poor girl is still alive." He chuckled "Anyway, her friends decided that they were going to bring her tonight as they know the owners. They decided that if I came then she would have at least one person that she could have a real conversation with through the stress of tonight. Not that there is anything wrong with her. She is just not the most confident of people. I am really just here for moral support. Anything beyond that is bonus." He chuckled lightly.

"So what's this girlie's name?" A voice came from behind me. "Maybe I could help show her a good time." God, if there was anything worse than a slut, it was a man whore. This guy was disgusting.

"And your name was?" Carlisle asked him with an eyebrow raised and a scowl on his face.

"Mike, Michael Newton. I own Newton Outfitters. It's going to be the next REI." Man this guy was full of himself.

"Okay guys." Ben said coming up to us. "It is time. Each of you will need to pull a number out of this bag and then go and sit at the corresponding table. Remember you will have one minute between ladies to make your notes on the score card. Then at the end you will turn them in and Angela and myself will review them. Don't forget to provide your email address on each card as that is how we will be informing you of which girls liked you as much as you liked them. I now need each of you to pull a number from this bag and then take your seat. Good luck to you all."

As each guy picked a number they left the group for their table. Emmett and Jasper pulled before me and each smacked me on the back as they left to find their tables. I then drew my number and walked over to table seven. I looked around and saw that Emmett and Jasper were at the other side of the room at tables five and six. The layout of this place was kind of nice. There was a row of six semi-circular booths in a large semi-circle. Then there was another set of four semi-circle booths facing the first six. It gave the tables a very comfortable and private feel. As I sat looking around I noticed that Carlisle had taken the booth connected to mine. He wished me luck as he sat down.

We waited for the women to come in. They each walked in and sat down with their first match. The girl that sat in front of me was so perky I really couldn't help but smile. She was cute and sweet. I really couldn't get a single word in though. She was way too perky for me. Not to mention way too short. This woman could easily be taken for a teenager, she was so short. I would be surprised if she was even five feet tall. And she wouldn't stop talking about shopping. That was a definite put off. I was quite happy when the five minutes was up.

I took my minute to write down that she was definitely a perky, happy person but not for me. I then looked up as a quite beautiful blond sat down in front of me. I took a second to give her a once over. She was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. The poster board bimbo in the skanky outfit to boot. Let's just say that I immediately felt like shit for labeling her before I gave her a chance to speak.

"Hello," she said with a smile while she stuck out her hand for me to shake. "My name is Rosalie. And before you get any ideas I am a black belt in Tai Kwan Do and I happen to own my own business."

"Wow, I don't think I actually know anyone who has studied Tai Kwan Do before. And my name is Edward." Am I ever glad that my mother always taught me not to speak if I had nothing nice to say? I am sure this woman would have kicked my ass if I had said what I was thinking.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked still smiling.

"I am a musician."

"Oh really? Are you in any band I have heard of?"

"Not that kind of musician. I play the piano mostly I am commissioned to play for the Philharmonic."

"Does that pay well?"

"It can. I am not in music for the money though." She laughed lightly and I smiled. Her laugh wasn't annoying like some can be. "So you said you own your own business. What is it?"

"I am a mechanic at Rosie's Shop. And the owner that is. It was always my dream to own my own garage. I worked my way through high school and college to be able to own it. I was also helped out by one of my best friend's father. He is a doctor and has become like a second father to me and our other friend Bella."

"It's nice to see a woman that is willing to work hard to make her dreams come true. Congratulations to you." She smiled at me again.

"So Edward, what makes a man play piano for a famous orchestra? And not want to go out there and make his real dent in the world?" She looked shocked for a second. "I didn't mean that like it sounded." She said apologetically.

"No sweat, I get it. I have played piano since I was little. I just feel it is my way to make my mark."

"At least you know what you want from life."

Just then the buzzer went off and Rosalie stood up. "Well it was nice to meet you Edward. Hopefully we will meet again."

"Same here Rosalie. I hope the rest of your evening goes well."

She smiled again as she walked past me to the next table. I watched her walk to Carlisle's table and give him a hug before she sat down. She had a huge smile on her face. I wondered if this was the girl he was telling me about earlier or just one of her friends. I doubt it was her. Rosalie had shown a lot of self confidence. And I am not sure a mechanic is the kind of job someone would have if they were prone to accidentally hurting themselves. I turned back around to write down a few things about Rosalie, than looked up to face another blond. This one was just as tall with a darker blond hair not quite brown though. She also had the most peculiar purple eyes.

"Hi! I'm Heidi. What's your name?" She asked with a wink.

"Edward." I said with a smile as I shook her hand.

"So, Eddie, do you like fishing?"

**BPOV**

Oh my God! I was so happy when I sat down and was opposite Carlisle. "What are you doing here?" I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

"Alice and Rose asked if I could help you out. How did they get you here anyway?"

"That would be your wonderful little sprite of a daughter. You may not want to hear this but they think that I have been without a man for far too long. I told them that they needed to leave me alone. Hey, maybe you could help me get them off my back. Please. I would love you forever."

He laughed for a minute before he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I am sorry my dear but I am sure you realize by now that Alice will not listen to what anyone says when she thinks it is what is destined to happen. And I thought that you would already love me forever. Or was I wrong about that?" He tried to look sad for a second but I could see the hint of a smile.

"You know I love you. You have always been there for me. I guess everyone is thrown to the wolves when Alice is involved." He laughed again.

"Bella my dear," He took a quick look around then looked back at me a little more seriously. "You know I love you, Rosalie and Alice right?" I nodded wondering where he was going with this. He then looked around again before looking back at me. "Please, for my peace of mind, be careful. There are quite a few guys in this room that I would love for you three to stay away from. Please be careful."

"I promise Carlisle. Thank you." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly. "Just out of curiosity, is there anyone in the room that you approve of? Because I am sorry I love you, but not like that."

Carlisle laughed again and then nodded. "Actually I think there are a couple gentleman in the room that may be worthy of my three beautiful daughters." I smiled as he said this. I always loved when he thought of me as his daughter. He smiled again as he jerked his head at the guy at the table behind him. "I had quite a conversation with the gentleman behind me and his two friends over on the other wall were quite nice. However," He looked to his left again. "Beware of tables one, two, three, and four. I can't really say anything about the others though."

I looked to the tables he was talking about. The guys at the first couple of tables had kind of shifty looks anyway. I think I was smart enough to be weary of them. The guys across the room, number eight's friends, looked okay, if not a tad intimidating, especially the big guy. I would be finding out about nine and ten soon enough.

"So are you really here for me? Or are you looking for a lucky lady?" I asked knowing we didn't have much time before I was going to be thrown back to the wolves.

"I can honestly say that I came for you." That sounded like a loaded answer.

"Carlisle, I have known you for many a year. I know that that was not as innocent an answer as you are making it out to be."

"I honestly came so you would have someone here with your actual best interests at heart. However," He looked around, trying to find Alice I suppose. He kept going once he found her. His eyes watching the back of her head as she sat at the table behind us. "If I should find … Someone here to which I wouldn't totally despise spending some extra time with …" He looked back at me now. "Would you begrudge me that?"

He had true sadness in his eyes. How could he think that I, that any of us for that matter, would say anything against him finding someone to spend his time with. He was a great father. He had adopted Alice when her parents, his cousin and her husband, died when Alice was only ten years old. This man was a saint. He was a hard worker, and a great friend. Carlisle reached across the table and wiped the tears from my eyes. I had no words for him. But I had to think of something. I did not want him to think that I thought he shouldn't be looking for someone.

The bell rang and I got up and hugged Carlisle before moving to the next table. "Carlisle, dad, you need to do what you think is right. You cannot let what you think Alice, or Rosalie, or even I will think to stop you from finding someone. We love you. You are the best father and you sacrifice so much for others. Please believe me when I say that I hope you do find someone. I will be so happy for you."

I hugged him again before being poked in my side. I looked to my side to be met by Alice's wide eyes. "Get your paws off my father." She said with a huge smile on her face.

I laughed and winked at Alice as I kissed Carlisle on the cheek. I then whispered in his ear before going to the next table. "Tell her the truth. She will tell you the same thing I did." He kissed me on the cheek as I turned to go to table nine.

"Hi, my name is Tyler, what's yours?" Said a happy voice as I sat down.

**AN: I am so sorry that I forgot this last time. Thank you so much to esthermarie, My-Bella, and prpurpledragon for all of your help with this story. If it wasn't for you this would still be sitting on my laptop being played with. I guess you are all right. If you fiddle with a story too much it will only make it worse. Much love to you all.**


	3. Why Is This Happening To Me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own convoluted pupating of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Why Is This Happening To Me?**

**EPOV**

God please help me. I have to admit, those first two women weren't bad. Alice was a bit overexcited but she was definitely sweet. Rosalie was nice but didn't strike me as the kind of woman for me. I could see myself hanging out with the both of them though. Let's just wait and see what the guys think about them. The last two girls I met really were not my type though.

Heidi was strange, to say the least. The purple eyes were just the start. The woman was a fishing fanatic. She was going on and on, just like Alice, only she would nonstop talking about her latest trip to Italy and the great fishing she got to do in the Mediterranean Sea. The woman would also not stop calling me Eddie. I swear if I didn't know any better I would think that Emmett put her up to it. I was definitely glad when the bell sounded and she moved on to the next table. However, I felt bad for Carlisle.

Then came Leah, I am not even sure she was old enough to be dating me. She looked to be just barely 18. There was no way she was even 21. I had to ask and found her to be 20. She was not really the kind of woman I could see myself with before I was told her age. That was certainly the clincher though. I wasn't actually looking for anything. I was really just here to appease Emmett and Jasper. But I definitely wanted a woman with enough experience in life to have an intelligible conversation. I could not see that happening with Leah.

As Leah got up I looked around and saw a beautiful brunette get up from the table across from me. She kind of looked a little freaked out by the guy sitting across from me. If I remember correctly his name was James. I have no idea why, but I was feeling the intense urge to go over and make sure that she was alright. I hope he didn't say anything too offensive to her. I know how guys could get. They can say some pretty stupid things when they weren't thinking. Emmett was a great example of that. I was brought back to my table when I heard a glass being set on the table.

Now I was face to face with a strawberry blond beauty. This woman's blue eyes could freeze your blood. There was an eagerness in her that I don't think had anything to do with getting to know any one person in here. Her name was Tanya and for all of her beauty she was one of the vilest creatures I had ever come in contact with.

"Name's Tanya big man, what's yours?" She said in a voice that you could tell was supposed to be sexy.

"Edward." The way she was looking at me made me want to scrub down in the shower. This woman made me feel dirty in ways I never felt before. She knew that she was beautiful and she was determined to use it to get exactly what she wanted. It is really too bad for her that I was never a one night stand kind of guy. Not that in my thirty years I had never had one but they were not exactly my idea.

"So what do you do Edward?"

"I am a pianist."

"Is that right?" The way she talked just dripped innuendo and sex. I swear sometimes five minutes could take forever to go by.

"Yes, what is it that you do?"

"I am a model. I travel a lot. I actually just got back in town today from a photo shoot in Denali. The mountain range there is so beautiful. Have you ever been?"

"No, Alaska is not a place I see myself going."

"You know it is in Alaska though. How is that?" She asked as she grabbed my hand that I had resting on the table. In order to not be rude I did nothing at first. Then she started to play with my fingers. It gave me this weird creped out feeling so I yanked my hand back and answered her question.

"My friend is a historian that just recently came out of a relationship with a high school social studies teacher. She was always going on about how great Alaska was. It got really annoying after a while."

"So what do you like to do for fun Edward?" She asked as she grabbed the celery out of her Bloody Mary and started to suck on it. Could she be any more obvious? This woman had absolutely no self-respect.

"I usually am home working on my compositions. That or hanging with my friends."

"Can I be one of your friends? I would love to hang out with you."

Saved by the bell. Thank God the bell rang then. I was always raised to be a gentleman and I didn't want to say anything about that comment.

I wrote down that she was friendly, but not for me and waited for the next girl to show up.

"Hello, my name is Victoria, but my friends call me Toria."

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. One thing was for certain. Every woman here tonight was definitely beautiful. This was the first red head I had seen though. Her hair was just to the bottom of her shoulder blades and a fiery, flaming red. Her hazel eyes were quite nice too. I smiled at her but waited for my final decision until I let her speak. I did not want to make the same mistake I had made with Rosalie.

"I really hate these things, don't you hate these things?" She asked in an extremely high pitched voice. She seemed to be getting flustered and she kept looking around the room like she was looking for someone.

"This is actually the first time I have been to one of these."

"Oh!" She then giggled nervously. It was just as high pitched and annoying as her voice. This was turning out to be even worse than Tanya. Victoria reached to grab my hand and I immediately moved my hand to my lap. I was officially going to find a way to make Emmett and Jasper pay for all this torture.

Victoria got really quiet after that. I really couldn't think of anything to say to her so I used the time to fill out my score card and when the bell went off I jumped. I had gotten used to the quiet.

I looked around and saw the women swap. I quickly looked past the young lady about to sit down in front of me. I was looking for the brunette. I noticed her leaving the guy that interrupted my conversation with Carlisle earlier and moving on to the next guy. She sat down quickly then seemed to look in my general direction but not really. I followed her gaze and realized that she was looking to Carlisle. He was mouthing something to her. She nodded once before she turned back to the guy in front of her.

"Hi. I'm Jessica. What's your name?" Her voice brought me back to the moment. I could not wait until I had that beautiful brunette in front of me.

**BPOV**

I count myself lucky that I was able to start with Carlisle. However, that is the only thing I counted myself lucky for. Alice and Rosalie were definitely going to hear about the night I have been having. This was totally beyond belief. I guess my only real solace was the fact that they will have to deal with every one of the losers that I had to. 'Yes', I thought with a smile, 'that was a good way to look at this'. They will have to sit with all the same losers and creeps that I had to. That is so totally what they deserve.

Once I left Carlisle's table time had many fluctuations. I never thought that So much could actually happen in one hour of my life. The guy after Carlisle, Tyler, was sweet but not quite what I was looking for. He seemed a little out of sorts. He didn't really seem to want to be here either. When I asked him about that he was a little bashful about my noticing it. He then said that he was here because Ben talked him into it last minute. I hope he can at least have a better night than I am having.

Then there was this guy that I swear I should have known. His name was Jacob Black and he actually grew up just a fifteen minute drive from me. That was so freaky. He seemed nice enough. He had a huge friendly smile that I am sure would melt loads of girls. He just really struck me as the brotherly type though. It helped that he actually knew my father though. I don't think I could ever date someone that spent more time in their life with my father than I did. At least he was someone nice to talk to at the moment.

Now here is where it got not only tricky but scary. Carlisle had warned me about the guys at tables one through four. And I now found myself at table one. Sitting across from a guy named James. He had scary black eyes that just freaked me out. I was really hoping that the five minutes would go by really, really fast.

"Why, hello there little lady, my name is James, what's yours?"

"Be … Bel … Bella" I finally got out. I really did not like how he was looking at me. Where that hell did Ben know this guy from? His voice wasn't any better than his eyes either. It was deep and I can't even describe it. But I felt my skin crawl when he spoke.

"So Bella, what do you do for a living?" He gave me an even creepier smile as I saw his eyes leave my face and travel my body. This was truly painful to sit through. I needed the time to go by already. I needed to get away from this guy fast.

"I am actually the accountant for my friend's Mechanic shop." His eyebrow quirked and he smiled wider.

"So who is he? I can send him some business." He said a little too eagerly. Like he was trying to find out more than just where I worked, but whom with and for.

"Actually, it is my best friend's garage. She really gets enough business for now. Thanks for the offer though."

"She? That sounds interesting. Never thought I would hear of a woman based garage. So where is this place anyway? I would love to check it out." Again he used that scary smile that made me feel my skin crawl. I looked around the room and remembered that big guy on the other side of the room.

"Well, her boyfriend is kind of the jealous type. I really don't think you would want to come around. See he is just on the other side of the room. That big guy just there." I pointed out the muscled giant. "They talked me into coming so I made them go through the shame with me. But he is really very protective of us girls. I really do not think you want to mess with him."

"Why is that? I would just be checking out the garage."

"It is an appointment only garage. Like I said we are very busy this time of year." James was just about to say something when the bell went off. I jumped out of my seat and moved quickly to the next table without saying another thing to James.

When I sat down at the next table the guy was still writing. I took a quick look around and noticed that I was across from Carlisle now. He was opposite a pretty girl that looked to be quite young. I saw him look over at me and I winked at him. He chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair and turned back to the girl.

I was broken out of my reverie when a harsh voice started speaking to me. "Hey, I'm Felix, what's your name?"

I blinked a couple times before I could think. I really do not know how some women could find some of these voices attractive. This guy made me want to run about as much as James did. The only thing really keeping me in my seat, other than the fact that I still had four and a half minutes with this guy, was the accent that I could hear mixed with the brashness of his voice. I hadn't heard it before. It was almost nice if only he wasn't so brash with his words.

"My name is Bella. Can I ask where you are from?"

"Why would you ask that?" He looked at me quizzically.

"I haven't heard your accent before. I was wondering where it came from."

He smiled slightly. It almost seemed like he didn't want anyone to know that he wasn't from here. Although in this day and age why would anyone care if you weren't an American, especially in New York City? "I am actually from a little city called Volterra it is in the outskirts of Italy. You are actually the first one tonight to pick up on that. The first one in a while now that I think about it. I have been here for many a year and I have seemed to lose my accent. At least that is what I am told when I go home."

"Wow, Italy, what was that like as a kid?"

"I guess much the same as your childhood here. We spend out childhood thinking of all these great places we want to travel when we get older. You don't seem to see the appeal that America has because you were born here. But to those from other countries it is just as wondrous as the rest of the world is to you."

"I guess I never really thought of it like that before. I must sound stupid then." I said as I ducked my head to hide my inevitable blush.

"Don't be silly. It is a perfectly normal question for someone who has never been there. It is actually quite beautiful. I do love it here. I have been in America for twenty years now and I have loved traveling this great country. I have still not managed to see it all."

"Twenty years? How old were you when you left? You do not seem that much older than me."

He smiled again before speaking again. "I was actually fifteen when I left Italy." He seemed to pause for a moment in thought then decided not to give a reason why he would leave his home country at such a young age. It really wasn't any of my business anyway. So I just pressed on.

"So how did you get roped into being here tonight?" I asked him curiously. No one seemed to actually be here of their own accord. I was wondering if he actually signed himself up for this night of shame.

"A couple of my friends know someone who knows someone who knows Ben. They said we should help him and his wife out with a successful opening night. I really had no plans for the night. Plus free drinks never really hurt."

"That seems to be the general consensus. I think the only people that are here of their own accord are the ones who dragged someone else here. Which then makes the trip really about that poor soul? So really I think that everyone in this room is here just to help out Ben and Angie. That is kind of sad, but at least we are all willing to help them out."

"You know, I hadn't actually thought of that. I wonder if anyone that comes in the next week will actually end up with a decent match."

"I guess only time will tell." I said with a smile. I had actually lost track of time with this guy. I guess he wasn't actually as bad as I thought. But I would still not want to spend any alone time with him.


	4. It's Almost Over

**Disclaimer: I am not SM: I own NOTHING!!**

**Chapter Four:**

**It's Almost Over**

**EPOV**

Have you ever gotten the feeling that you were pulled into the twilight zone? That is what it was like sitting across from Jessica for five minutes. The woman acted like she was still in high school getting ready for a pep rally. I immediately thought of Alice. Then I mentally slapped myself. There was no way that these two women would have gotten along in high school Alice was sweet yet rambunctious. Jessica was rude and overly exuberant in a negative way. She would go on and on about where she worked and how no one could do anything right except for her. Once again I was more than happy when the bell finally rang.

The next woman, Lauren, was even worse though. She spent the entire time talking down all the other women in the room. I cannot see how people can do that to one another. It is just beyond me how a person thinks that putting down others makes them better. I tried to ask her where she got off talking bad about the other women in the room when she didn't even know them. Her great response was that she didn't have to know them to know they were skanky. She really had some nerve. The sad part is that if you put Lauren, Jessica, and Rosalie in a room together you would have their personalities completely wrong. Rosalie's was demure and sure of herself. Jessica was bubbly and competitive. Lauren was just mean spirited and rude.

I had found myself wondering a couple of times tonight just where they found some of these people. I knew how I got here along with Carlisle and the girls he thinks of as his daughters. But where did they find the rest of these people. Because there is absolutely no way that either of these last couple of girls has anything to do with Carlisle. Were they like me, friends of friends? This seemed like a worse idea every moment. At this point the only thing I was really waiting for was that beautiful brunette. I needed to wait to talk to her and see if I had managed to get just one person's personality right tonight. But first I had one more lady to talk to.

"Good evening, my name is Esme. What's yours?"

"Edward." I said as I held out my hand to shake hers. She was very pretty with soft caramel colored hair that went to her shoulder blades. She had very pretty light brown eyes and a heart shaped face. She seemed a bit older than me, but she also seemed quite sweet and reserved. "So what brought you to this neck of the woods on a night like this?"

She smiled a very pretty smile and looked towards the bar where Ben and Angela were talking. "I was actually a teacher of Angela and Ben's in college. They were very good students and were such a sweet couple. We became friends and I told them I would love to help them with this opening celebration." So once again it is a friend of theirs. I don't think there is actually anyone in this room that isn't tied together by at least one other person in this room. However, for most that person is either Angela or Ben. "So how did you get roped into being here tonight?"

"One of my friends," I nodded in Emmett and Jasper's general direction. "He knows Ben from something or other and they talked me into coming here with them tonight. Actually they said that I needed to get out there and date more so I didn't come exactly willingly."

She laughed and picked up her glass before she asked another question. "So are you at least meeting fun new people? I didn't really get to talk to all the girls here. I happen to know quite a few of them however."

That peeked my interest. "Who do you know exactly?" I asked smiling at her. Maybe I could at least get the brunette's name out of her. Not that it really mattered at this point. She would be my next and last interview.

"Let's see, since you look like a pretty decent fella I don't think it would hurt to tell you some names. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella are also ex-students of mine. Jessica and Lauren went to the same school as them but they never ran in the same crowds. Jessica and Lauren were the cheerleaders and the other three were more about their studies. Of course they all went to school with Ben and Angela. However, Ben and Angela spent most of their time with Bella at that time. The really funny thing is that even though the girls all went to high school together, Bella didn't meet Alice and Rosalie until graduation."

That was some very good information. I had already met Alice and Rosalie so my mystery girl could only be Bella. That was a very fitting name. She was quite beautiful. I found myself looking over to Jasper's table to see Bella laughing. Her bright smile made me smile also for some reason. Esme's chuckle brought me back to my own table.

"I am so sorry, that was very rude of me." I said to Esme as she laughed again.

"Not to worry Edward. She is very captivating, isn't she? Not that she would agree."

Okay, that didn't sound right. "What do you mean? How could she not see how beautiful she is?"

"I really do not know, to tell you the truth. I have been trying to get that through her thick skull for years now though. The girl is smarter than smart, not to mention she has a heart of gold. But she just refuses to see herself clearly."

"So how smart is smart?" I asked curiously.

"She would have been valedictorian in high school but she was gone for a month in her senior year when her mother, who had remarried in her junior year, was killed in a plane crash with her new husband. Bella was devastated and didn't make it back to school in time to keep her grades in the A+ range. But she managed to keep them high enough that she graduated still in the top five percent."

"That is amazing. I know I would go crazy if my mother was killed in a plane crash; especially if I was still in high school at the time. That must have been devastating for her. How did she ever make it through?"

"She was living with her father at the time. He helped her as much as he could. But, even though they were divorced, he had still loved Bella's mother and it was quite hard for him as well. They leaned on each other and she jumped back into her studies. That is what she has been doing ever since. She could own her own accounting firm if she wanted to. But she always found more joy in helping those around her."

"She most definitely sounds like quite the woman."

"Yes she is. I am glad you see that." Just then the bell rang and Esme went to get up.

"Thank you very much Esme."

"Whatever for?" She asked skeptically

"For giving me hope." I said as she smiled and nodded her head. "It was very nice meeting you. I will give you what little advice I can. The man at the next table is very nice. Coincidentally he is actually the father of one of the lovely ladies here tonight. I think you will like him though."

Esme then took a quick look around and then smiled as she looked over to Carlisle. She laughed and grabbed my arm to get my attention, as I had once again gone to looking at Bella as she made her way to my table. I looked back at Esme and she looked me in the eyes.

"That is actually Carlisle Cullen, he is Alice's father. I haven't seen him in about ten years. This shall be fun. Thank you Edward for the heads up."

"You are more than welcome. I hope to talk to you again soon. Have a nice evening."

"You do the same." She then kissed my cheek and walked up behind Carlisle putting her hands over his eyes and whispering in his ear.

****

BPOV

Wow, I don't think I ever met a person that reminded me of a lap dog before. That Mike guy though, he was very … I don't even have a word for him. This was really turning out to be an interesting hour. Not that it didn't have its odd, strange, and scary moments. Who knew you could feel so many different emotions in just one hour. I was definitely glad to get away from Mike though. Demitri on the other hand was kind of a mixture.

Demitri was another one with a really nice accent. It turned out that he was from Russia. His name was actually Demetrius but he liked Demitri better. I could totally understand that. He had very handsome features and the most interesting blue eyes. He was actually here on an extended vacation and met one of the girls, I think her name was Heidi, and they thought it would be a hoot for them to come and meet some new people. Hey, if it wasn't for a couple choice people this room would really be full of cool people. So Demitri was very nice and kept me quite entertained for the five minutes. I could see why Carlisle would warn me against him though. If he never really got a chance to talk to Demitri, he had a kind of dangerous persona. I think it is the Russian part of him though.

He was really just mysterious. However, as nice as I found him, he seemed not to be quite what I was looking for; even though I came here telling myself that I was just going to find a way to get through this night for Alice and Rosalie's sakes. I found myself actually getting disappointed as I left each table. I was really running out of options too. I only had three tables left. I was being sucked back into that same mindset that I would not be hitting it off with anyone here and would end up going home alone while Alice and Rosalie found some spectacular guy. I could think of a couple that I had already talked to that they could at least have drinks with. If nothing else, maybe Carlisle wouldn't mind going out with me while the girls had some extra fun. Just so I didn't have to go home by myself so early tonight. One could hope.

Shoot, I was now about to join that big guy. I was going to have to tell him what I said to James. Maybe he won't be too mad at me and he would actually be nice and help me out. That guy really did scare me.

I sat down tentatively across from him and found myself instantly at ease. He had the goofiest grin on his face. Kind of like the kid that got away with taking the cookie from the cookie jar. He had a deep rumbling voice that was smooth as he introduced himself to me. "Hello there, my name is Emmett, what might yours be?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it, there was just something about this guy. He was huge but he instantly reminded me of a gigantic teddy bear. "Bella, nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hand.

"So Bella, what brings a lady like you into a jinn joint like this on a night like tonight?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I had to laugh again. This guy was such a goof.

"Actually I know the owners." I said in a slightly lowered voice as I leaned in conspiratorially. He laughed and leaned in also.

"So do I." He said raising his eyebrows again. "How do you know them?" He asked me.

"I actually have known them since high school." I told Emmett.

"Wow, that's a long time. I have known Ben since college. I thought that was a while." I laughed again.

"Can I tell you something Emmett?" I looked up at him pleadingly.

"Sure, Bella, anything." He seemed slightly confused.

"Well, the guy over at table one," I looked over at him really quickly and a shiver ran down my spine. I looked back at Emmett and he looked worried now. "I kind of told him that I was here with you. Not really with you, with you. Just that I came here with you. You see my friends dragged me here to help out Angie and Ben. But that guy was really creeping me out so I told him that you and my friend Rosalie were here for moral support for me and that you would kick his ass if he kept being creepy. So I was kind of hoping that if he says anything about it you would, I don't know just go with the flow and tell him to leave me and Rosalie alone." I was really amazed that I was able to get that all out without it sounding as creepy as I thought it would sound.

To my total surprise Emmett started laughing his booming laugh again. "So who is this Rosalie friend of yours?" He asked quickly.

I pointed to the table two away from us. "She is over there with Mike right now. But I will give you some advice if you will help me." I said trying to buy some protection for myself.

"What's this advice?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Rosalie.

"Rosalie is one of my best friends. There are two things I can be absolutely certain about when it comes to her. One she loves to be the center of attention. Not really in a total vanity way, she just likes to know that she is on everyone's mind even if they don't come right out and say it. Two, She hates to be treated like every other dumb blond. She has an I.Q. of 138 and, believe it or not, she is actually a mechanic and owns her own body shop. She absolutely loves cars. She likes to take them apart and put them back together again. She loves cars more than she love shoes, and she has over 500 pairs."

Emmett's head, which had been turned towards Rosalie this whole time, snapped back in my direction. "I didn't know it was possible to own that many pairs of shoes at one time. What else can you tell me about her?" He asked completely intrigued.

"She is actually a pretty good cook, although I do most of the cooking in the house. We live together along with our friend Alice. She is the one right behind you talking to Demitri." He looked at her and laughed again.

"Wow how old is that girl? She is so tiny."

"If I were you I wouldn't say anything about her height to her. She may look small but I believe that she could kick your ass."

"Are you sure she could reach it?" He boomed another laugh.

"I am telling you, you better watch it. Not to mention that her father is actually here tonight." He looked me square in the eyes then and seemed to think for a while.

"You are the girls that Carlisle was telling us about." It was said matter-of-factly.

"What did he say exactly?" I was now worried. Carlisle was the typical proud father. However, he tended to get carried away sometimes.

"Nothing much, he kind of got cut off by that Mike guy when he started about one of you. Carlisle basically just told us that … It's you isn't it?" He then asked.

"What's me?" I asked skeptically.

"He said that his daughter and her friend brought their other friend because she doesn't get out much. If I had to guess between the three of you which one tried to stay home more I would guess it was you."

"Gee thanks, I don't really know how I am supposed to take that."

"I didn't mean it like it sounded, I swear. I just meant that you already said that Alice was Carlisle's daughter. That leaves you and Rosalie. You are the one that seems to carry herself like you are trying to hide. I mean, look at the way your hair falls down almost hiding your face. It is really pretty, why do you hide it?"

I was completely speechless. I could not honestly comprehend what Emmett was just saying. Was he being honest, or was he being nice since I gave him the inside track on Rosalie. He seemed to be into her, but then again, what red blooded American male wouldn't be?

All of the sudden I jumped as the bell went off again. "I am really sorry if I offended you at all. I have this really bad habit of speaking whatever comes to my mind as it gets there. My friend Edward always tells me that I need to invest in a filter for my brain." I laughed again as I got up to head to the next guy.

"No I'm cool. I will talk to you later, maybe. I will even put in a good word for you with Rosalie." He smiled another big goofy grin and grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Thank you Bella, you have just made my millennium." I laughed again as he put me down and walked to the next table.

I sat down opposite a very handsome blond with gorgeous blue eyes. It was so strange, if I didn't know any better, I would say that this guy and Rosalie were related. I reached out my hand and he took it graciously. "My name is Bella Swan, what might your name be?"

"Jasper Whitlock it is very nice to meet you Bella. How are you enjoying your night?"

"I can honestly say that I have been having a very interesting night." That was a definite understatement.

"Really, care to share?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I just didn't actually come of my own volition. But it is not completely as terrible as I thought it would be. How has your evening been?"

"There are definitely some real characters in this room."

"You could say that again." I told him. He smiled and I smiled back.

"So, just out of curiosity, what did you think about the guy you just talked to?"

"He was definitely entertaining. He actually seemed more interested in my friend Rosalie though."

"Rosalie Hale, she was my first girl of the night. She was really nice. A bit forceful at times, but she seemed cool enough."

"She really is. I love her and our friend Alice like sisters. We practically are sisters with how long we have known each other."

"How long is that?"

"Actually, just over ten years."

"That is actually about how long I have known my friends that I came here with tonight."

"So how did you get your invitation?" I asked, still wondering if there was anyone here that didn't know Ben and Angie in some way.

"I actually have known Ben for quite some time now. As a matter of fact our friend Edward, your next and last table, was dragged here much the same way you were."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I wondered if he would like to join me in getting payback against our friends for this lovely night of torture. I would have to remember to ask him. I laughed again at the thought of me trying to get payback against Alice and Rosalie. They were the queens of payback. So maybe I can take care of Emmett and Jasper for Edward and he could take care of Alice and Rosalie for me. It might work.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked with a huge smile on his face. At least I was entertaining.

"I was just thinking. So, exactly what kind of a girl are you looking for anyway?"

"Well, I can honestly say that you are the first one to ask me that all night. I really can't say that I know exactly. But I have this feeling that when I find her I will know."

"Well I guess that crosses me off the list." I tried to sound hurt but I couldn't get the smile off my face. Jasper's eyes went wide and he immediately started to back pedal.

"No, I swear I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is …" He stopped as I started cracking up again.

"Wow, not bad, twice in less than five minutes."

"What was twice in less than five minutes?"

"I was able to completely fluster both you and Emmett in the last five minutes. I am quite proud of myself."

"As you should be." He said with another smile. "But I will be even more impressed if you manage to get Edward too. He is completely hard to fluster. That man is like a rock."

"I will totally take that challenge. So what do I get when I win?"

"I will buy you a drink."

"Sounds good to me. You know Jasper you are a really cool guy. I would totally not mind getting together with you and Emmett again. Maybe if all goes well the six of us could hang out some time."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

Just then the bell rang and Jasper got up to help me from my seat. He even bent down and kissed my hand. I blushed very scarlet and told him goodbye as I made my way to Edward's table.


	5. At Last We Meet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing for I am in no way Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Five:**

**At Last We Meet**

**EPOV**

Here it is, the moment I have been waiting for. I watched as Bella made her way from Jasper's table to mine. She was truly a vision. I was so happy that it was now my chance to talk to this beautiful woman. I had heard quite a few things about her already. Each tidbit I was given only made me want more. This was going to be a very important five minutes. I was all of the sudden finding myself very nervous. This was strange; I came here just to get the guys off my back. I am never going to live this down. But if all goes as I am now hoping I really do not think that I will mind the lifetime of teasing.

I quickly stood as Bella came within feet of me. She looked me straight in the eyes and smiled as a slight blush came to her lovely cheeks. I stuck out my hand and helped her sit as I introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Edward."

"Bella." She said as she sat. She kept her eyes locked on mine as I too sat.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself. "

She then took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, let me see, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I definitely prefer Bella though." She smiled then and kept talking. "I will be celebrating my twenty-eighth birthday in about three months. I currently live with my two best friends." She smiled a beautiful dazzling smile and let out a little laugh before going on. "They are actually the reason I am here tonight. They don't seem to approve of the men I tend to go out with, not that I really date that much anyway." Her face suddenly turned very red and she stopped talking. Her eyes got really wide and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

I waited for her to calm down before I spoke. She had dropped her hands and her head. I reached over to lift her face. I found myself not liking not being able to look into her eyes. She looked me in the eyes again and her face was not quite so red. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes," She said with a shaky voice. "So, Edward, what brings you here on a beautiful night like this?" She was trying to get past the nervousness of accidentally revealing too much.

"Let's see." I said as I dropped my hand from her face and onto the table. My name is Edward Anthony Masen. I just celebrated my thirtieth birthday. I also live with my best friends which are also my college buddies. Also like you, I am here because of said friends. They seem to think that I do not date enough either. However, how am I supposed to what with work and volunteer work? I rarely have time to work on my compositions as is."

"Compositions?" She asked with wide eyes. "What do you play?"

"I am actually a pianist." I raised my eyebrow at her enthusiasm.

"Really?" She said with that bright smile back on her face. "I always wanted to learn how to play the piano." Her face was slowly turning pink again. "I have always been too scared to though."

I didn't mean to laugh at her. But that was one of the silliest things I had ever heard. "What do you mean you were too scared to?"

I was definitely noticing that she was very easy to make blush. But man did she look beautiful when she did. I found myself to be hanging on her every word at this point.

**BPOV**

Finally I had gotten to him, the one that Carlisle seemed to approve of. Not that I was ever the kind of person to date someone because my father approved of him. I was never really the one to date period. I was never really able to find someone that gave me the desire to spend more than a few dinners with them. Alice and Rosalie always said it was because I never go out with men 'worthy' of me. Where they get that idea I do not know? I am a plain girl. How in the world do they actually expect me to go out with the kinds of guys they do? After all, I am sure that the only guys here that I am worthy of will not be on their list. But that certainly did not mean that I could not look, or talk to the others.

I couldn't help but fall into his beautiful emerald green eyes. I somehow managed to make it all the way across the room without tripping, while staring straight into his eyes. He had stood up to meet me when I got to his table. He then took my hand and helped me sit. My heart was now pumping very hard in my chest. I was almost certain that the entire room could here it.

He then introduced himself. Which was a good thing. I didn't want to slip up and let him know that I already knew who he was. I didn't want him to think that I was a stalker. I then introduced myself and he asked me about myself. I really have no clue what the heck happened. All of the sudden I couldn't shut up. The worst part is the fact that the things that were spilling from my mouth was my very embarrassing total loserness, or lack of dating. Now I seem stupid, desperate, and inexperienced. Please just dig my grave now.

When I was finally able to stop my embarrassing vomit of life I asked him about himself. He basically told me back all of the same things that I had just told him. I thought it was quite amazing that someone who looks as amazing as him could possibly have trouble dating. That had to be an exaggeration. There is no way that we could possibly have so much in common. Then he said something that completely knocked my breath away.

"… I rarely have time to work on my compositions as is." Could it possibly be? Could I have possibly found someone that could help bring out my secret wish?

"Compositions? What instrument do you play?" I enthusiastically asked him.

"I am actually a pianist." He said with a raised eyebrow.

I could not even try to hide my enthusiasm now. "Really, I always wanted to learn how to play the piano." I said as I felt the heat rise to my face yet again. "I have always been too scared to though."

He then started to chuckle as he asked me. "What do you mean you were too scared to?"

Well this was going to be the clincher. I could tell. Once I told him about my complete and lifelong handicap any inkling of a chance I had is going to go right down the drain. I took a deep breath and plunged forward though. "I am in no way what you could call graceful. I am actually immaculately clumsy. Pianos though, are so big and beautiful, not to mention expensive. I would be too scared of tripping and hurting myself and or the piano. That would be a total devastation."

"I would keep you safe." He said as he stared deep into my eyes. His words were so sincere and his gaze never faltered. I had to get his eyes off of me though. I was starting to become self-conscious again.

"How did you learn to play the piano?" I asked him hoping it would work. Lucky for me it did. He looked down at the floor for a second before grabbing his drink. He took a sip and then seemed to look more past me than at me.

"I was really young. My father was a lawyer and my mother a stay at home mom. To help her pass the time she would teach the neighborhood kids how to play. One day, for her birthday, I played her a song on the piano." He then looked down at his hands that were folded on the table. I took one of his hands in mine as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "She seemed to think that either I was too young or that I wouldn't want to learn after being forced to hear it all day long. She was wrong though. I always saw how happy playing made her. I always wanted to be a part of that so I secretly watched what she taught the others so that I could do it myself. She was so happy when I played for her. I don't think she ever cried so much when happy before."

I once again made a swipe to dry my face of my tears. He must of heard my sniffling because his head shot up and he made to wipe away my tears for me. He gave me a beautiful crooked grin that made me smile too.

"Why in the world are you crying?" He asked with another slight chuckle.

"Your story was so passionate and meaningful. I don't think I have ever done anything in my life for such a wonderful reason." I made to grab his hand from my face but he beat me to the punch. He then stared deep in my eyes and smiled again.

"I am sure that that is not true. You have this presence about you that just screams passion." My face instantly heated up again. Did I imagine his double meaning there? God I hope not.

"So I was wondering," I started as I bit my lip. "Since we both were roped into coming, completely against our will. Would you like to team up with me and get back our not so wonderful friends?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"That is the thing. I have nothing. I was hoping that you could help with that. Aren't guys supposed to love pranks and revenge anyway?"

"I would say that I am always up for a good prank. Let's see…" He then started to tap his chin with his index finger as he stared over at Emmett and Jasper. I looked over that way and saw to my amazement that Alice and Rosalie were sitting with them.

**EPOV**

I must admit the idea of getting revenge for this night of semi torture was a good one. And knowing that Bella was the one that came up with the idea was even better. She seemed so laidback once she was able to get past her nerves. I couldn't help my eyes falling to the focus of our impending torture. But what to do. I could think of a couple things to get the guys. But did she need help with the girls. I am sure I could think about a couple good ideas for them too being that I had actually learned some pretty good things about them.

I suddenly looked back to Bella as I heard her giggling. It was a lovely sound. I followed her gaze and noticed that she was looking over in Emmett and Jasper's direction. Rosalie was sitting with Emmett and Alice with Jasper. I hadn't even noticed who was sitting with them a moment ago. I joined in her laughter and was more than happy when she leaned forward and put her hand on my arm. It tingled and there was a slight shock going up it.

Bella slowly looked down at her hand on my arm. I was pretty sure that she had felt the shock too. I then jumped as the final bell went off. I got up and helped Bella to her feet. I then moved a strand of hair from her face to place behind her ear.

"Perhaps we should get together when we leave here to come up with that very deserving revenge. Not that the night was a complete waste." I smiled as she blushed again and bent down to kiss her cheek. I was more than happy when at the last second she turned her head and my mouth landed on hers. When I pulled back she blushed before saying her good byes.

"Until later Edward."

"Definitely, Bella."

She then turned around and went to hug Carlisle and talk to him for a second as Ben got our attention.

**BPOV**

I could not believe my boldness. I knew that it was now or never though. He was leaning down and I could see that he was going to kiss my cheek. But I was not having that. I needed to feel those oh so soft looking lips on mine. So that is what I did, I turned my head at the last moment. It wasn't me trying to be coy, not really. It just took my mind that long to decide if I had the courage to actually do it. I was very proud of myself that I did it though.

After I said goodbye to Edward I moved over to Carlisle's table as Ben came to the center of the floor.

"Thank you so much Carlisle." I whispered in his ear from behind. All of the sudden I heard a very familiar laugh. I looked up and saw Esme sitting across from Carlisle.

"Esme!" I cried as I went to go and hug her. "Did Alice and Rosalie con you into attending tonight too?"

"No my dear. I came at Angela's request." Esme said with a smile.

"So, what, pray tell, are you thanking me for?" Carlisle asked.

I quickly looked back at Edward then back to Carlisle. "He really is a great guy. I actually made planes with him for when we get out of here."

"I am so proud of you. Make sure you let me know how that goes."

"I will," Before I had a chance to say anymore Ben finally started to speak.


	6. And The Envelope Please

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Chapter Six:**

**And The Envelope Please**

**EPOV**

"Well, here we are. I hope you all have at least made some new friends. This is how it is going to go down now. I need all of the ladies to meet Angela at the bar. She will tell you how things will be going for your group. Men, if you could come over and grab a seat at tables one, two, and eight. Thank you."

Bella then turned to me one more time and smiled before she turned back around and hugged Carlisle and walked away with Esme. I watched her as she walked towards the bar to join the other ladies. I had been so wrapped up in my own little world that I didn't even notice Emmett and Jasper come over to my table. Carlisle had taken Bella's recently vacated seat and was filling out his last scorecard.

"Wow, stare any harder and you might just turn her into Swiss cheese." Emmett joked as he sat at the table also. I sat back down and got to work on my scorecard.

"Well, how did everyone do?" Carlisle asked when he finished.

"There were a couple I wouldn't mind spending the evening with." Emmett said with a big goofy grin. "Then again, there were a couple that make me realize once again why Edward here tends to spend his nights alone. Some of those chicks were just plain scary. Even for me."

I had to laugh at that. Just the thought that Emmett could ever be afraid of a girl, that was laughable. Then I remembered Alice.

Ben then cleared his throat to get our attention once again. "Once again I would like to thank you all for coming. The way this will go is as follows: you will give me your scorecards and I will be going over them with Angie. You are welcome to sit at the bar as it should not take long. We will then call each of you in and tell you who felt as compatible with you as you did with them." I was quite glad that they were taking the girls views into consideration here. I shutter to think of the outcome of James or Mike's top picks. I was highly relieved that the girl had to be as into you as you were into her. I suddenly wondered if that meant doom for someone like Mike. Surely there was someone here that wouldn't mind him.

I really didn't care though as long as he had no intentions of leaving with Bella or any of her friends. Maybe he could get lucky with Jessica or Lauren. I took a quick second to make sure that all of my scorecards were filled out and that Bella's had glowing reviews. I put hers on the top of my pile as I handed it to Ben when he came by the table to collect them.

"So what do you want to do now?" Emmett asked

Before anyone could answer Ben started to speak again. "Remember, don't go too far. We will be calling you each in in the order you were just sitting. So I hope none of you forgot your number." He chuckled lightly and went on. "The bar will be half price for the rest of the night so have fun and good luck to you all."

"I say we go and chat with the ladies at the bar." Emmett said staring hard at Rosalie's back.

"What were you just saying about Swiss Cheese?" I laughed at him. Jasper and Carlisle joined in and we all got up to walk over to the large group of women at the far end of the bar.

"So, dad, did you have a nice night?" Alice asked as we approached. I saw him give Esme a quick glance as he smiled broadly.

"As a matter of fact my dear, I did." He said as he hugged her. "Bella, how was the night? Will Alice's little stunt here be causing any restless nights?" He said with a chuckle.

Bella blushed a lovely shade of red and looked quickly at me. "No I would say that she is safe for the moment actually." She gave me a quick wink.

"So people," Jasper said getting all of our attention. "What is the plan?"

"Well, I don't know about any of you," Bella said with a slight blush. "But I already have plans for the rest of the evening."

"Bella, you have to admit. This was fun. You are not allowed to go back to the apartment and finish The Host for the tenth time." Alice said exasperatedly

"Who said anything about going back to the apartment and reading?" Bella asked defensively. Her pink tinge was turning red.

"Fine you are not allowed to go back to the apartment and listen to your stupid collection of classical music either. And if that wasn't your plan either you are most assuredly not allowed to listen to Linkin Park tonight either." Well it seemed like Alice completely knew her character. I rather liked her down time activities. It further proved that she was everything she said she was. Not that I in any way believed that she was lying to me. But it was nice to have it all conformed so quickly. I really wouldn't mind inspecting her music and book collection myself though. It sounded like a collection that might even sync with my own.

"Alice, for your information. I don't really care what Ben and Angela tell anyone tonight. I already know who I am leaving here with." Bella said with a very smug smile.

Alice's jaw hit the floor. That was clearly not what she was expecting to hear from Bella's mouth. It was nice to know that I was not the only one she took off guard. Everyone started to laugh at Alice's expression and Carlisle gave me a very knowing look. Rosalie was also staring dumbfounded at Bella.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Jasper asked since it was definite that Alice would not be capable of any speech for at least another minute.

"Actually, he is closer than any of you might think." She said as another sly smile graced her lips.

**BPOV**

I really do not know why I was being so secretive about it. I guess I just wanted it to sink into my head for a little while longer. Why Edward Masen was willing to go out with me was a mystery to me. But he seemed as jazzed about it as I was. I was not going to jinx it. I was also hoping that he wasn't thinking now that I was keeping the fact that we were leaving here together a secret for any reason. I was just enjoying playing with Alice's head. She was not easy to make silent. This was a once in a blue moon ordeal that I was taking full advantage of.

I was actually quite proud of myself. I had thought of it only as the question came out of Jasper's mouth. At first I was going to say nothing. Because as much as Edward said and looked like he wanted to leave with me, he could have just been being nice. Or it really could have just been a way to plot revenge on our friends. But something about the way he kept looking at me since that last buzzer went off told me that I was just doing my 'self sabotage' thing. I had a really bad habit of ruining anything that I felt was too good for me. But I was not going to let that aspect of my personality take over this time. I was going to enjoy this new friendship for all it was worth.

It really is so crazy. I have never felt so safe with a guy one on one before. Well Charlie and Carlisle of course. But they were my fathers. They wouldn't let anything happen to me if it was in their power to stop it. But that doesn't apply to the rest of the male population of the world. I never truly thought I was going to find that safe and complete feeling in anyone other than my family, my sisters. But I am feeling it begin to happen when I am with Edward. Even when I was with Emmett and Jasper I felt safe and calm. I was able to be a bit more me than with the rest of the guys here. I really hoped that this was the beginning of a great long lasting friendship between us all.

Carlisle did not escape my attention either. I was happy to see that he seemed to really like his conversation with Esme. They were certainly throwing each other a lot of side glances. Maybe Alice will get her wish and Carlisle will find that something extra here tonight too. There really wouldn't be anyone better than Esme either. We have known her for years. She is a wonderful woman. We all love her very much. It would be great for them to get together. Then they would have that houseful of children they have both always wanted.

That is if any of us actually hooked up in that manner.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Jasper?" I said coyly "So, Jasper, did you find anyone you want to leave with tonight?" I asked biting my lip. I saw Edward swallow as he watched me.

"Well, actually …" Jasper said as his eyes slid from my face to Alice's and back quickly. It was so cute. Like he was afraid to give it away since he had no idea if she felt the same way.

"He's leaving with me!" Alice stated quite plainly. "Why don't you stop avoiding the question and answer what Jazz asked you?" Alice stated firmly.

It was my turn for a dumbfounded blink. Since when was she calling him Jazz? Was this truly the first time they had met each other? I knew the little pixie had feelings that told her that certain things were going to happen; but was this one of them? Did she already know that Jasper would be 'The One'? For that fact, was there a chance that she saw Edward being 'The One' for me?

She kept looking at me expectantly but I couldn't speak. I was still taken aback by the way she called him by a nickname already. Just then Emmett's booming laughter filled the entire bar. Everyone turned to look at us and I turned red again. I hated being the center of attention in this little group of new and old friends. I didn't want everyone in the place paying attention to me. Especially some of these people. Rosalie promptly smacked Emmett on the back of the head and yelled at him.

"Good going, now she is never going to tell us. I have half a mind to take back what I said before."

"Please Rose," Well that had me even more speechless. No one called her Rose. That is something that her parents used to call her. Ever since they died she never let anyone call her that. It was always too painful. All she did was give him a playful glare.

"You had better apologize. NOW!" Rosalie said

"I am very sorry Bella." Emmett said immediately. "I was just happy that somebody got you back since I wasn't able to get you back earlier for flustering me."

"You're forgiven Emmett."

"Don't feel bad man." Jasper said "She got me too." Emmett and Edward both looked at Jasper then back at me.

"What!?" I asked

"Nothing really," Edward said "It just isn't really easy to fluster Jasper.

"How about you man?" Emmett asked Edward

"Nope, we had other things to discuss." I said cryptically "I didn't have time to try to make him sputter like the two of you." Everyone started to laugh.

Just then Demitri came up and got our attention. "Hey big guy you were number five right?"

"Yes?" Emmett said questioningly

"Ben and Angela want to talk to you now. They are in that room just off the other end of the bar."

"Thanks man." Emmett said as Demitri turned to leave again.

"Well, let's see if I was as liked as I liked." Emmett said as he turned to go to the room.

We got kind of quiet after he left. I don't think we meant to. There was just something ominous about the outcome now. I was nervous and I was sure I wasn't the one he wanted to leave with. Rosalie slammed back the rest of her La Crema Chardonnay. She all of the sudden looked really nervous. I could not see why she would be nervous. Any man would be stupid to turn away from her if she was giving them a chance. I could tell that they had hit it off well. I could also tell that Emmett wanted to hit it off with her since I pointed her out to him.

There was a slight chance that he was one of those guys that just saw her great body. But it was a given that it did not stay like that for long. When I was telling Emmett about Rosalie he was drinking in every detail. If he only wanted her body he would never have paid attention to any of that other stuff. I think they were perfect for one another. Mostly because they were both completely the opposite of what you would think of them at first glance.

Emmett was back and sending Jasper into the room within five minutes. Once Jasper was gone he walked right up to Rosalie and kissed her full on the mouth. I once again was rendered speechless. I was sure that she was going to pull back and smack him right across the face. It didn't matter how well they hit it off earlier. That was not the way Rosalie did things. I almost fainted when her arms slowly caressed up his arms to stop at his neck.

It was a lucky thing that Edward wasn't far from me. He caught me as I started to fall.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked with a worried expression on his face as he stared deep into my eyes. It was almost like he thought he could get the answer there without me having to actually speak it.

"Yes, thank you." I said softly. The intensity of his gaze made me even weaker. I have no clue how long I was in his arms. But I do know that he did not let go of me until he was tapped on the shoulder by Jasper.

"It's your turn Edward." Jasper said with a chuckle. "You are going to have to let her go."

Edward then righted me and kissed my cheek. "I will be right back." He said

I placed my hand on my cheek, where his lips had just been, it burned and I could feel a tingle starting to throb.

**EPOV**

I have no idea what happened. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella's knees give out. I quickly grabbed for her. I couldn't let her get hurt. She had said earlier that she was incredibly accident prone. I would have to do everything in my power to make sure that that was a thing of the past. I was trapped in the deep pools of dark chocolate brown that were her eyes. They were beautiful, just like the rest of her. I truly cannot see how anyone so beautiful can fail to see themselves as such. That is another thing I would have to change in her life.

I was ripped from my blissful contemplations when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"It's your turn Edward. You are going to have to let her go." Jasper said with a chuckle.

This was unendurable torture. I did not want to let her go. I made sure that she was standing strong before I took my arms from around her small waist. I bent down and kissed her cheek lightly. "I will be right back." I said softly to her before I turned to leave.

I stared straight forward. I knew that if I was to turn now I would not make it into that room. To hell with anything Ben and Angela had to say. I was leaving with Bella. We both already knew that. I walked into the room to see that it was a really large office. There was a large desk in one corner and two very large couches facing each other in the center of the room. I had a brief thought of pictures I had seen of 'The Oval Office'. There was a coffee table set between the couches and Ben and Angela were sitting on one of them.

"Edward, please have a seat." Angela said with a large smile on her face as she motioned to the couch across from her.

I took my seat and waited for them to say something. Ben started to riffle through my scorecards and then he placed them on the table keeping one in his hand.

"So Edward, what did you think about this experience?" He asked.

"It was definitely interesting. I had never thought of doing something like this before. But it wasn't all together a bad experience."

"I am glad to hear that." Ben said with a smile curving his mouth. "I must say, you have really good taste in women." At this I looked at Angela. What must she be thinking about that comment? "The women that you tended to like the most happen to be really good friends of ours. Even though you yourself were not a friend of ours before tonight, I hope that will not be so in the future. As for the lady that is most likely to be compatible with you …" He paused there. My heart was thumping quite loudly in my chest. Could he possibly say someone other than Bella? There was no way. And it wouldn't matter anyway. I was leaving here with Bella tonight. It didn't matter whose name was on the card in his hand.

"The lady that also had the most glowing reviews about you is quite special to us. She has been a very good friend. She is really more like a sister to everyone she knows. I find myself in the unique position of being her matchmaker. Not something I take lightly. I hope you know that there are those out there that like to use people like her. I can only hope that you are not that kind of person. I see a realness about you. I hope that you are as true as you seem. If so, all will be good. However, know this. If you hurt her I happen to know some not so nice people. I am not proud to say it as I myself would not like to meet them in a back alley late at night. However, they are my acquaintances and I will use that to my advantage if you do anything to hurt Bella."

I was truly so astounded by the speech that Ben had just made that it took me a moment to realize whose name he had just said. I was actually quite happy once it sunk in that I was not the only one who saw how much protection she actually needed. It was very obvious to see that she was a very independent woman. But as long as we banded together to keep her safe, without her knowing, she wouldn't think about it. A very huge smile spread across my face when I realized that I was officially leaving with Bella tonight. I jumped up and grabbed Angela and hugged her. She was laughing as she smacked my shoulder playfully. Ben then shook my hand and I tore from the room.

I saw Bella sitting at the bar with her head resting on her arms on the bar top. I raced over to her and spun her around. Her big doe eyes were made even larger by my sudden surprise. I grabbed her face and kissed her just as Emmett had done to Rosalie. And like Rosalie her hands had ended up in my hair to secure me to her. I vaguely heard Carlisle from behind me.

"I take it it's my turn. Why don't you let the girl breathe Edward. I think she has enough fainting problems without you adding to them." Everyone laughed and I backed away from her. She had a lovely blush that was actually going down her neck and into her shirt. I wonder if she is actually capable of blushing over her entire body. That is something that I will find out later. For now I just needed to get to know more about this beautiful woman. And we still needed to plan that revenge. Not that I was feeling very vengeful any longer.

**BPOV**

I watched Edward walk away to the room where he would be talking to Ben and Angela. I was so nervous. What if they said that someone else liked him more than I did. Not that I blame anyone for liking him. The man was a god. And it was amazing that someone that looked as good as him could be even more amazing behind said face. He was truly a God.

I watched as Jasper went over to Alice and put his arm around her shoulders. "So it looks like you are stuck with me then." He said with a big goofy grin on his face.

I was truly dying here. I did not know what I would do if he came out of that room and walked to any other lady. It was becoming too much. I was about to start crying again. I could not have that. I didn't want to make this into something it wasn't. I knew I had minor self-esteem issues but this was ridiculous. I walked the two steps over to the bar and sat on one of the chairs. No one seemed to notice. They were all in conversation with Emmett and Jasper trying to find out what happened in the room.

I tried to pay attention. I really did but I couldn't get my mind past the fear that my newfound feelings were premature. I didn't want to think that he wasn't as into me as he seemed to be. I also didn't want to think that he would actually drop our plans for when we left here. I was working myself up for no reason. I needed to calm down. I put my head down and started to count. I was just going to keep counting. I didn't care how high I got I had no set time limit to count.

All of the sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone bent down to whisper into my ear. "I may not know you very well. But I can see what is happening here. I think you need to relax. There is no way that he is leaving here with anyone other than you." I looked up to see Jasper smiling down at me. "I mean it. I have known him for so long that I can honestly tell you that he has never acted this way with another woman. When Ben asked us to come tonight I thought it was a good chance for him to at least meet someone new. I never thought we would all find what is sure to be something great." He gave me another smile as he squeezed my shoulder. Then he went back over to Alice who was talking with Carlisle and Esme.

I put my head back down. I didn't see a reason for Jasper to lie to me. If there was a chance that what he was saying wasn't true I don't see him as the kind of person to even say it. I decided that it was at least comfortable to sit here with my head down. This way no matter what I wouldn't have to see him walk out of that room.

I didn't have my head down for much longer. It was probably another minute before I was turned quickly. My eyes went wide at the sudden movement. My brain didn't know what to do. I knew deep down that I was surrounded by friends and family and that nothing bad could be happening. But the suddenness of it took me by surprise. Then, before I could really settle myself as to what was happening Edward was kissing me. It didn't take long to register that fact. Strictly of their own accord my arms started to rise up his and my hands found their way to his gloriously soft hair.

The kiss lasted for so long that I was out of breath when he finally pulled away. Yet I still felt like he did so too soon. I know I heard Carlisle say something before Edward backed away from me. It really didn't take long to figure out that it must have had something to do with Edward's kiss. Everyone was laughing and I could feel myself turning red once again. I looked over to see Carlisle walking towards the room Edward had just come from.

We stayed there just looking into each other's eyes for a moment. Then I heard Emmett clear his throat.

"So, Edward, what did they say?"

I looked at him instantly wondering the same thing. What could they have possibly said to make him react like that. Not that I would be complaining any time soon.

Edward looked me in the eyes again and said very soft and smoothly. "Nothing much, just that you are very loved. They also told me in no uncertain terms that if I was to hurt you that they would have no problem finding someone to take care of me."

Everyone started to laugh again as my most recent blush turned darker. We all sat at the bar then and waited for Carlisle to come back. As soon as he did he walked over to Esme and grabbed her hand.

"I hear that the girls have plans to go out for drinks when they leave here. Would you like to accompany me with them?" He asked her.

Esme's smile was so beautiful that I thought she would light the entire room. "I would love to." She said confidently. Then she turned to Alice. "You don't mind if we join you all do you?"

"How could I ever think of leaving you out. Welcome to the family." Esme then bushed, not quite as bad as me, but it was nice to see it on someone else for a change.

We then all walked out of the club. All of the guys had their arms around our waists as they led us to the small pub down the street. I suddenly did not really care for that revenge anymore. As a matter of fact, I think I would have to thank that Pixie and her little helper. Who would have thought that such a wonderful thing could happen in only an hour.


End file.
